vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sion Eltnam Atlasia
|-|Base= |-|Vampire= Summary Sion Eltnam Atlasia (シオン・エルトナム・アトラシア, Shion Erutonamu Atorashia) is a genius alchemist of Atlas from the disgraced Eltnam family. After helping the Church in an attempt to defeat the Dead Apostle Ancestor Night of Wallachia, a mission that failed spectacularly and ended in the deaths of all others involved, including a friend of Sion's and the leader of the Church's knights, Riesbyfe Stridberg, she was partially turned into a vampire by Wallachia before he disappeared again. Battling against her bloodlust, she goes to Misaki Town in search of a cure for vampirism, and she runs into Wallachia once more. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 6-C to High 6-C Name: Sion Eltnam Atlasia, Sion Eltnam Sokaris Origin: Melty Blood Age: 18 years old Gender: Female Classification: Human | Vampire Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magecraft, Precognition, Telepathy and Mind Manipulation with Etherlite, Regeneration Negation with Black Barrel Replica | All previous abilities, Enhanced Senses, Fear Manipulation (Can materialize the fears of others as physical beings), Information Manipulation, Regeneration (At least Mid normally; other Dead Apostles can regenerate from being shot in the head. High-Mid under the Full Moon; Roa regenerated from just his ankles), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Resistance to Holy Manipulation Attack Potency: Wall level (Should be somewhat comparable to other magi), can ignore conventional durability with the Black Barrel Replica (A conceptual weapon that enforces the target's life span in order to kill them) and Etherlite (Can invade an opponent's mind and destroy their brain). | Island level to Large Island level (Much stronger than in base, capable of fighting with Night of Wallachia, can inherit TATARI, and impressed Arcueid). Speed: Subsonic with Massively Hypersonic reactions and combat speed (Can keep up with Shiki) | Massively Hypersonic (Can keep up with Night of Wallachia) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class | Island level to Large Island Class Durability: Wall level | Island level to Large Island level Stamina: High. Range: Standard melee range, further with Black Barrel Replica and Etherlite Standard Equipment: *'Black Barrel Replica:' A replica of the Black Barrel, a highly powerful and dangerous Conceptual Weapon that outputs toxin and power in proportion to the target's natural lifespan, allowing Sion to kill immortal Dead Apostles. *'Etherlite:' The Mystic Code of the Eltnam family, an artificial nervous system used as a whip in combat. By attaching it to an opponent's skin, it connects to their nervous system and allows Sion to read and manipulate their thoughts and memories. The thread cannot be seen with the naked eye, making it easy to hit an unknowing opponent with it and command them by emitting orders to their body. Sion can track someone connected to Etherlite, and though she can remove it harmlessly herself, if the victim tries to remove it they'll fry their nervous system and likely die. If need be, Sion can connect it to an opponent and overload it with electricity, destroying their brain and overloading their pain sensors. Intelligence: Genius. Sion is a genius magi and alchemist of Atlas of high standing. She can process multiple thoughts at once and even predict the future through magecraft and her own rapid calculations. Weaknesses: Sion constantly struggles with her vampiric bloodlust. Key: Base | Vampire / Sion TATARI Notable Attacks / Techniques: Alchemy (錬金術, Renkinjutsu) is a school of magic that aims at the study and manipulation of the flow of matter. *'Memory Partition:' The ability of the alchemists of Atlas. Through this power, Sion can process multiple different thoughts at once and can predict the future through sheer intelligence and mental calculations. *'Thought Acceleration:' The main magecraft of Atlas alchemists. It is fairly simple in function, merely speeding up the thought processes of its user by a considerable amount, allowing them to effectively use Memory Partition to its full potential. Vampire: Sion's vampiric abilities grant her highly enhanced senses and increase her physical strength considerably, but at the cost of an intense bloodlust. If she gave into her vampiric impulses and became a full vampire, she'd gain a number of abilities, such as being able to control TATARI to some extent, the Curse of Restoration, and immortality. *'Curse of Restoration:' A Dead Apostle's method of regeneration, which works by reversing time whenever they receive an injury. Its effectiveness is tied to the phases of the Moon; Roa was able to regenerate from just his ankles under the full Moon after he was sliced apart by Arcueid's Marble Phantasm, something that normally would've killed him. *'TATARI:' The Reality Marble of Night of Wallachia, which allows for the materialization of fears and rumors as physical, though phantom-like beings. She can actualize "Malignant Information" for attacks. *'Denier of Human History:' Dead Apostles are beings diametrically opposed to Heroic Spirits. While servants uphold, protect, and support human civilization, Dead Apostles exist to defile the laws of man. Legendary treasures born from the hands of humanity will have their "divine protection" destroyed. However, this does not apply to the weapons created by the gods themselves. Unless Legendary Treasures and Noble Phantasms are wielded by the proper "Emissary of The Throne," they will be totally useless against dead apostles. The weapons either glance off with no effect or crumble to dust. Others Notable Victories: Violet Evergarden (Violet Evergarden) Violet's profile (Base Sion was used, speed was equalized and Violet had preparation time) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Tsukihime Category:Alchemists Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Fear Users Category:Female Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Good Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Scientists Category:Telepaths Category:Vampires Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Whip Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 6